


Test Subject

by KyoyaOotori



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, Angst, Axel - Freeform, Baby, Dark, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Axel/Saïx, Major Character Injury, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, OC, Original Character(s), POV Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Sad, Saix - Freeform, Torture, baby bump, evil scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoyaOotori/pseuds/KyoyaOotori
Summary: Saix finds himself kidnapped by an evil scientist. He ends up the subject of a horrible experiment done to his body. Now pregnant, he must face the struggles of life as a "pet" to a madman, and accepting the life that's growing inside of him. Read along as he copes with crazy scientists, changes to himself, and an annoying redhead.Takes place immediately after Dream Drop Distance.





	1. Chapter 1

A dark room in the Castle That Never Was was silent and unused. It took only a moment for several hooded figures to appear. Xigbar glared at the older version of Xehanort with disgust as Saix finally entered the room, appearing beside Xemnas.

"You're a fool, old man!" Xigbar complained to Xehanort. Number 2 stood confidently as he accused the older fellow. "We had Sora, we could have took 'em if we all worked together!" Xigbar scoffed and shook his head.

"We'll be prepared, don't you worry." The older Nort explained calmly. He clearly wasn't worried about their recent loss at all."We will be stronger when we meet them again. I know what I'm doing."

Saix was quiet as he only half watched the conversation unfold. He couldn't help but think of Axel.. Lea.. He had said he would always be there to bring back his friends. Saix felt like he should have been upset, but there wasn't much left of Isa in him to really feel anything at all these days. He would try desperately some nights to remember his childhood alongside Lea, but faces, names and scenery were all faded and gone. If he had a heart he would be sad; at least that's what he told himself.

Saix could hear the muffled conversation contniuing around him but he had dissociated out the moment, Lea's voice and eyes on his thoughts. Saix gave out a grunt as he was suddenly shoved into reality. He turned with a small growl to Xigbar, who had shoved him roughly. "What?" Saix growled to him.

"I said, do you think that we gave up too easily?" The older Nobody looked at Saix expectantly, but still rather condescendingly. 

The bluenette replied in a snarky tone. "If I say yes would i be punished for it?" Though he didn't really believe they gave up too easily. He had faith in Xehanort's plan. It was going mostly well as far as Saix was concerned, despite the small hiccup. He didn't really expect to achieve success fully so quickly anyway.

"Yes." The voice made Saix jolt a little and his ears burned red from the small embarrassment. He turned to see the owner of the reply, Young Xehanort, looking right at him. Saix held himself a little more confidently as the younger man walked towards the arguing group. 

"You must all be patient." Xehanort continued cooly, stopping to look at them all individually. "We will prevale in the end."

Saix's eyes moved to the floor as he suppressed a frown. Would prevailing mean completely destroying Lea in the end?

\-------

Saix had risked traveling to Twilight Town to gather his thoughts. He was completely alone, and stood on a quiet bath that, through a small break in some trees, had an amazing view of the sunset. He was still bothered by the fact he couldn't get Lea out of his mind. He wasn't even seeing the view as he tried his best to think of anything at all from years back. 

He figured he's feel a lot more frustrated about his lack of memories if most of him wasn't Xehanort now. He was at least thankful his vibrant hair wasn't turning any shade of silver. Saix always liked his hair. He always liked Lea's hair too...

He shook his head to remove the thought, and huffed as his hair stuck to his neck in the sticky heat. He huffed to himself, preferring the winter months. Saix pulled the zipper at his chest down a bit, gritting his teeth at the thought that Vexen had designed such heavy cloaks. But at least they protected the Nobodies from the Darkness.

A sound from the woods behind him made Saix turn quickly. A twig or branch had been broken by something seemingly heavy. Saix narrowed his gold eyes and held his breath. There was a tiny hope inside him that said maybe it was Lea, but he pushed it down. It was probably a local, or just an animal. Saix knew he was just paranoid because of the recent events.

Still, he remained where he stood in silence, breathing slowly to be quiet. He waited for another sound, or the sign of movement. Nothing. Until.. there! A small black cat stepped out from the foliage, seeing his and giving a meow of greeting. Its tail held high and it turned to continue down the dirt path.

Saix growled to himself at how ridiculous he was acting. He turned back to the view of the sunset, calming now that there was no threat. His blue eyebrows furrowed as he saw the red, remembered Lea.

The Nobody was just turning to open a portal to return to the castle when he heard a moment too late, the zip of something fast like a bullet. The sudden pain in his neck brought Saix's hand to it. He felt the small dart imbedded in his skin and his hand shook at the thought. Who could...

Saix's legs suddenly gave out, weakened by the drug in the dart. He fell to his knees as he vision gave out too. He felt himself land face down in the dirt. Then all was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Saix felt himself waking. It seemed like an eternity before he could muster the energy to open his eyes. When he did his vision was too blurred to see anything anyway. He slowly closed his eyes to wait out the dreariness. 

He focused on his breathing. He wasn't sure why his breaths seemed so loud to him at first but as he started to wake more he noticed something was covering the lower half of his face. It felt hard like plastic or metal, and there was a couple straps going around his head. Saix could also feel that his teeth were clenched down but not connected. There was some sort of guard in his mouth. He tried to move his jaw with little results.

He started to notice something else too, as he moved his jaw there was a small metal click near his ear. He could finally feel that there was some sort of collar around his neck. It was loose fitting but still felt like some sort of restraint. Saix made an attempt to feel the thing with his hand, but realized his wrists were locked in place. He noticed he was nearly spread eagle, wrists and ankles all locked in place. Saix tried to remain calm as his breath caught in his throat a moment.

As he breathed slowly to calm himself he took notes on what else he could feel. Something hard was under him, he must have been laying on a metal or cement floor. Saix finally got the strength to open his eyes again. Now he could see, and he saw that he was above the ground. Saix was on a table, strapped with his arms and legs still.

His attention was drawn to a nearby sound. Gold eyes flicked to the source. Only a few yards away there were two people working at some sort of metal table similar to the one Saix was on, but there was only tools on the table. He observed that the two people were wearing white lab coats, long to their knees, and masks over their mouths and noses. It looked like they were ready to perform surgery.

A shiver shook Saix up the back of his neck. Something bad was going to happen to him.

Saix could hear that the two were speaking to each other, but they were so muffled and quiet that he couldn't make out what they were saying. He blinked tiredly and let his eyes travel. He could see more people in the large room. It looked clean and the smell was finally getting to him. It smelled like a hospital.

Finally the first two people he had seen noticed he was awake. They grinned to each other and chattered about Saix. From what Saix could make out they were speaking about him like he was some animal that had just woken up. A twinge of annoyance grew in his mind but he felt too weak to try and act on it.

Saix could hear a little better by the time one of the two turned to someone out of his view. "The subject is awake." He said. Saix's blue eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was a subject.. great.

A deeper voice from the other side of Saix replied to the man. "Good, I like to see their reactions." It said in an amused tone. Saix forced his heavy feeling head to turn to his left now and the other man came in to view. He stood about 6 feet and had shoulder length black hair, unevenly spiked at the ends. When he made eye contact with Saix the man's steel silver eyes made Saix's blood run cold. It was like the first time he had met Xehanort.

Saix swallowed his uneasy feeling and attempted to glare at the man. The raven haired man grinned coldly and walked towards and around to Saix's right side, white lab coat trailing behind him. Saix's eyes followed him and he weakly moved his head along too. He could feel sweat pooling on the bridge of his nose under the metal mask on his face.

A female nurse pushed a silent cart of tools over to the cold-eyed man. The man only briefly looked away from Saix to pick up something that would give Saix nightmares for years. Saix gulped as he saw the syringe with the longest needle he'd ever seen. Saix was so distracted by the point that he didn't even notice the man had been talking, to him or the nurse he would have never known. 

A wave of nausea and weakness came over Saix. He forced his eyes shut for a moment. He needed to remain calm, summon his Claymore. A long breath, and he tried. His Claymore didn't appear, nor did he feel it's strength at all. Something was blocking it.

His eyes shot open again just as he heard the man step towards him. Saix began to struggle against his restraints. He grunted against his mask, biting hard into the mouth guard. The man seemed to be enjoying the struggle, and that only made Saix struggle harder.

"It'll be okay, Subject Number 47." The man said coolly, yet the tone of it seemed calming. This man was surely good at manipulating. He reminded Saix somewhat of Xemnas.

Saix's struggles slowed until he was still again. He watched in confusion as the Doctor reached over to Saix's body, taking hold on the lower zipper on his cloak, and pulling it up carefully to reveal the lower half of Saix's black shirt. Saix furrowed his eyebrows. What was he... then the man grabbed hold of Saix's silver belt buckle and pulled Saix's pants down enough to reveal the start of his pubic area.

Saix immediately started to fight again. This guy was some sort of pervert. All sorts of cusses and insults came to Saix's mind but he couldn't voice them out loud. Instead he snarled into his mouth guard, resulting in a low chuckle from the Doctor.

The Doctor managed to flip up Saix's shirt to reveal his belly button. "Oh, I'm surprised that color is natural." The man said, commenting on Saix's blue treasure trail. Saix growled, thrusting his pelvic up to try and shove the man away.

The man seemed to back off a moment, taking a pair of black and metal surgical glasses, with black lenses, from the nurse. He put them on and pressed a button on the side, and the black lenses glowed a faint blue. When he looked at Saix again he seemed to be looking through, or even inside Saix. 

With one gloved hand the man lightly touched Saix's stomach. Saix twitched at the touch and tried to jerk away from him. He tried to swear at the man as best he could but it was really no use.

"Now now." The man said sweetly. "The more you fight the more this is going to hurt." He gave Saix a toothy grin, revealing similar fangs to Saix's own. Saix's breath became heavy. He was in full on panic mode now. Something very bad was coming. He couldn't help but feel the pain on his forehead, the X scar burning from memories long suppressed. 

With his free hand the Doctor held Saix's waist down firmly, and the other hand held the needle, glinting in the flaurecent light. Some sort of pathetic sob escaped Saix's throat that surprised even him. The second the tip of the needle touched the skin under his belly button, Saix shut his eyes tight. He felt every centimeter go into him, causing his body to shake. Saix bit down into the mouth guard, repressing a scream.

As the needle slid out a burning sensation started in his lower abdomen. It quickly spread from the injection area to his entire lower stomach. The pain was so bad Saix began to struggle violently against his restraints. He choked muffled screams and began to sweat. It was only a few moments before the pain started to make Saix faint. His vision darkened and he felt like he was going to vomit. 

The Doctor gave a low chuckle at the Nobody's pain as Saix fully blacked out.

\-------

When Saix woke he could feel his face pressed against a cold metal floor. He couldn't stop the long grown that came from his throat, still muffled by the mask. His senses came to a lot faster then they had earlier, no drugs seeming to be in his system anymore. He felt that his hands were locked into fists and fastened to each other in side sort of contraption. Peeking one gold eye open he saw it was some kind of metal box, his hands lost inside of it completely. 

He was relieved at least to still be in his own clothes, no one having done anything questionable to him while he was out. At least that's what he hoped. 

Saix had to shut his eye again, the lighting where he was too bright for him so soon. Saix made a move to sit up, and grunted, laying still again. His stomach was so sore it felt like he had down 1000 crunches. Holding his breath, he forced himself to sit up through the pain. He found himself leaning back against a metal wall and he could finally see where exactly he was.

The room was very small, consisting of a cot with no blankets or pillows, and an open toilet with a tiny sink over the top of it. He saw opposite the bed was a metal door that looked like it had at least 3 locks keeping it shut.

Saix took the silence in the room as a chance to recap what had just happened to him. His body shook in a shiver at the thought. He felt sick again, wondering what was in the syringe that hurt him so badly. Was he poisoned now? Why would this even be happening to him at all?

The bluenette tried to summon his Claymore again with no luck. He considered maybe the collar that was still around his neck was the source of the power block. He had heard of similar things being used before. Saix could see the reflection of a like green glow ton the metal wall that seemed to come from the collar. 

Saix gave a defeated sigh, knowing that he was trapped. He slumped back against the wall and shut his eyes.

\-------

Saix leaped from his throne, wielding out his Claymore Lunatic from the darkness. As he landed his weapon collided with a sharp metal think into Axel's, no Lea's Chakram. Saix met Lea's green eyes as his food fell from his head.

For a moment time stops, Saix's blood in his veins come to a halt, warming with something he hadn't felt in years. He was lost in Lea's eyes.

"Isa.." Lea interrupted his thoughts.

"Lea." Saix replied, in a sob he hadn't expected to come out of himself. All he wanted was to fall into Lea's arms and cry for forgiveness.

It was then that Saix jerked away in the small white cell. He pulled in a long breath. It was only a dream... Saix couldn't help but growl at himself. Of course it was only a dream. He wouldn't act so stupid. 

His eyes turned to his locked up hands. Yeah.. he was still in this terrible situation. He let out a long sigh, thinking to himself how pathetic he was at this point. How was he going to get out of this?


	3. Chapter 3

Saix laid on the cot, which was really just a mattress on a frame. He faced the white wall it was up against. The Nobody had been unable to sleep through the night, for 8 hours pacing, sitting, laying around. 

He had spent a good few hours just trying to remove the mask or the lock from his hands. There was a few dents and scratches in both now, but Saix just ended up with them still on, sore wrists and jaw included. The collar was a different challenge. Saix couldn't even think of a way to remove it, too small to get over his head, but completely metal and couldn't break.

Another wave of nausea hit Saix. Not only was he in pain but he was also very hungry. Every time his stomach growled it felt like someone ripping through him with a knife. He shut his eyes to prevent the light feeling in his head that came with the queasiness. It was very possible his growing headache was from lack of caffeine, but there was nothing he could do but wait that out. These people were probably too cruel to give him coffee.

Every few hours Saix could feel a twinge of pain in his stomach near the injection area. When he thought about what could have been in the syringe he felt sick all over again.

His thoughts would be torturous, if he had much of his own thoughts to think. He knew months ago he was losing the little left of him that made him an individual. The more he became Xehanort the more he became a mindless Zombie. If Saix wasn't forcing himself to think of taking down Sora and his idiotic gang, or accidentally thinking of Lea too much, he wasn't really thinking at all. He would just stare at the wall, then after a while blink out of his haze and wonder how much time has passed.

Saix used to get upset about the times he lost himself, but recently he stopped caring. Something in him was making him care again though. Probably Lea...

The clicking of the locks on the door was very loud in the usually silent room. Saix jerked around up, turning to face to door. He watched as the door slowly opened, and a man in a lab coat stood there with a trey of food. He had pale purple hair and baby blue eyes, but he didn't look very friendly. Saix didn't care, he needed that food.

Saix sat up slowly, wincing a little at the pain. His vibrant hair was a mess over his shoulders and his eyes looked more gold than usual with how dark the circles were under his eyes.

The man in the lab coat seemed a little uncomfortable with Saix's gaze. After an awkwardly long moment of staring at each other, the man cleared his throat to get on with it. He held the trey towards Saix. "I brought you your first meal." He said, not in a kind tone nor a mean one.

Saix narrowed his eyes at the man. He looked at the food, then back in the man's eyes. He clearly couldn't eat with a mask over his face.

The man gave a soft smirk, knowing what Saix was thinking. He stepped into the room, kicking the door half shut behind him. He set the trey of food on the bed beside Saix. He then pulled out a small silver key from his coat pocket. "Now, I can only remove the mask if you promise to behave." He said wickedly. 

The Nobody's brow furrowed in with a glare of rage at the man. How could he be treated like an animal? It was disgusting. He thought the guy was a fool too, for standing so close to Saix. He had no idea the danger he was putting himself in.

Saix's eyes rested on the key. The man wasn't making a move to unlock the mask. He saw his opportunity to make an advance. He could probably knock this guy out easy. 

The Bluenette sat up quick, bringing his locked hands up fast. He aims for the head. Suddenly his arms were yanked downward. Saix felt a heavy blow to the side of his head, and the next thing he knew he was blinking up in a dark haze from the floor. His head hurt terrible and he couldn't think clearly.

When his vision finally unblurred, he looked up to see the purple haired man standing over him menacingly. "My arm is made out of metal." he explained to Saix. "I have the advantage. If you want to eat something, you will behave."

Saix tried to glare in response but the pain in his head made him feel weak. He turned to look to the floor like a kicked dog. The man above him grinned, seeing the defeat in his victim. He reached down and gripped Saix's cloak, pulling him up and onto the bad. He forced Saix into a sitting position again, while Saix tried not to feel queasy. 

Saix could feel his mind clearing from the haze. He felt more than heard a small click in the back of his head, and the mask was suddenly removed from his face. It felt so good to have the thing off, Saix couldn't think to speak yet. He moved his tongue around in his mouth, trying to clear the bad taste and create saliva. The Mouth guard dried his mouth out and if he had tried to speak he probably couldn't anyway.Not right away.

He felt even more relief as a straw was presented to him. Saix drank the cool water the scientist offered him, taking long slow gulps. After a few moments of more awkward silence, Saix finally found the energy to speak.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice cracking at the first word.

"That's classified information." The man replied matter of factly.

"What is this place?" Saix pried, his patience already growing thin.

"That's classified." The man grinned.

"What did you do to me?"

The man's grin grew wider, a dark element in his surfacing. He did not speak, but turned to the trey of food to prepare a mouthful for Saix to eat.

Saix couldn't help but glare at the man yet again. "You're all fu-" He was interrupted by a spoonful of food shoved directly into his mouth. Saix wanted to spit the food out, but the sudden taste, it was amazing, he couldn't help but eat. He went quiet again, trying to stare at the man to at least make him uncomfortable. As Saix ate his mind started to fade. He went numb to all around him, helpless to it, the fact that Xehanort had destroyed him so much mentally was taking affect again. His eyes zoned out, staring at the corner of the room.

The sudden voice beside him pulled him out of the darkness. "You nobodies really have no real feelings, do you." The purple haired scientist said, curiously yet still like he was talking to an animal.

Saix couldn't help but raise one eyebrow questioningly.

"You clearly just turn off when there's nothing to pretend to be upset about." The guy explained. "You're like little puppets." He laughed.

Saix glared at him, baring his fangs. That was the worst possible thing the man could have called him. Unfortunately his reaction only caused the scientist to laugh more. "Say that again and you won't live to see tomorrow." Saix warned him, a low growl coming from his chest.

"I'm not the one who should worry about living long enough to see tomorrow." 

The Nobody narrowed his eyes at the other man. The words triggered a small sense of panic in Saix. It had been a long time since he truly worried about his own safety, or his entire life for that matter. 

"Explain." He demanded.

"That's classified." The man said playfully, giggling like a child. 

One of Saix's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. This guy was just as annoying, if not more, than Demyx ever was. Over the next few minutes Saix just remained silent, allowing the man to feed him the rest of his meal. It tasted bland at this point. Maybe he was just fooled because he was so hungry before. 

Food and water gone, the man picked up the mask. "Time to out your Muzzle back on." He said. Saix felt offended that it was even called that. He was just a dog to them. Who even was Them?

Saix turned to face away from the man. "I don't want that damn thing near me." He growled. 

The man stood up straight, eyeing Saix up and down in a bored manner. He then reached forward and grabbed a fist full of Saix's hair. Saix cried out but was cut off by the Muzzle's mouth guard shoved between his teeth. He tried to struggle out of it but it was too late. He heard the click of the lock and glared up at the purple haired scientist. He wanted to threaten him, tell him how he would kill him, slow and painfully. 

"There will be someone here soon to take you to the showers." The guy explained, picking up the empty trey. "They'll help you get clean. But know that you still have to behave, of course." He grinned. Saix hated that stupid face of his.

After he heard the 3 locks on the door click when the scientist left, Saix was left alone in silence again. He considered what just happened. He was being fed, so they clearly wanted to keep him alive, even if they did give threats. They probably just wanted to scare him. Saix rolled his eyes at that, scooting back on the bed to lean against the wall. He gave a long sigh.

Whatever they had injected in to Saix wasn't hurting him more than a bruised feeling. Perhaps they wanted to keep an eye on him to see the results of it, or if it was poison they were only feeding him to draw out his death. He had already died twice, what's one more...

The Nobody closed his eyes. He had no idea how long it would be until someone came for him. He didn't like the idea of someone helping him take a shower, either. The pain in his head from the punch was ebbing, or maybe it was because he had finally eaten. He was relieved either way.

He wasn't aware that an entire hour had already passed. His reaction to the clicking of the locks was slow. He suppose he had dozed off. His eyes opened and he watched the door open slowly. His curious expression turned to annoyance as he saw twins.

Two women stood in the doorway, nearly identical to each other. Plain brown hair and average blue eyes, but the two both had a cynical smile on their faces. As their eyes traveled over Saix he began to feel uncomfortable. These girls were clearly looking forward to "helping" him shower.

The girls stepped around him, standing on either side of Saix. He tried to look between the two of them, trying to glare and intimidate them. In reality Saix himself felt a little intimidated. 

They slid an arm under each of his and lifted him to stand, then began to lead him out of the room. He stumbled at first, mostly out of confusion. Soon he was walking along with them, if only he could at least speak to feel less helpless.

He briefly considered attacking them, being that they were both shorter and smaller looking than him. But he remembered what had already happened. 

Saix lost track of how many turns and different hallways they were going through. Each one seemed the exact same. Some had other people in lab coats, watching him like a freak as he was lead past. Some had other people who looked as trapped as him, watching him sadly. They seemed to know exactly what Saix was going through. The pathetic looks they gave him made him feel sick to his stomach. He was one of them.

Finally they made a turn through a doorway. The smell of shampoo and steam hit him right away as he was lead into a large locker room. They passed a wall of bathroom stalls and moved into a large open area. The tiles floor was wet but clean, a pale grey. Finally something other than the eggshell white of everything else. There were shower heads on the walls, a drain in the center of the floor. There was no privacy at all.

The girls released him, stepping to stand in front of him. "Time to undress." One said, eyeing him up and down. The other licked her teeth. Saix made a point to glare at her for it. She only smiled.

The girl who spoke started to unzip Saix's cloak only to stop and laugh. "Silly, I forgot you had your cuffs on." She said, referring to his locked hands. Saix looked down at the boxlike metal over his two hands. 

Suddenly he heard the click of a gun. He looked up to the see second woman holding a small white gun to his face. Saix couldn't help but stumble back a few steps in shock. Were they going to kill him already?

"You better be a good little boy while you have the cuffs off. Or you'll be getting a bullet removed from your body after this shower." The woman holding the gun warned. 

"So don't try anything stupid." The first woman added, one hand still clinging to the sleeve of his cloak. Saix hesitantly nodded to them both, and watched as the first twin unlocked his cuffs with a small silver key exactly like the one that had removed his mask.

Once removed, Saix immediately rubbed his hands and wrists. They felt sore, and he was surprised to see he was still wearing gloves. That explains why they felt so uncomfortably hot. He was interrupted from his thoat as the woman beside him began removed him cloak. He jerked away from her, and froze instantly at the feeling of the other's gun touching his throat. 

"You can undress yourself, if you want." One said. Saix was unsure which was which at this point, and he certainly would have denied his confusion, or the violent shaking in his hands. No, of course he wasn't scared. You needed a heart to feel fear, right?

Slowly Saix removed his cloak, and the girl without the gun took it from him. He paused for a long time, looking between the two of them. He still couldn't summon his weapon, so fighting now wasn't an option.

Saix removed his gloves, now finally seeing how shaky his hands were. He tossed them aside, feeling like he wouldn't be needing them again. Grabbing the edge of his blank tank top, he looked between the girls, glaring at them both. He didn't move the take off his shirt just yet.

The one with the gun grinned. "We aren't allowed to touch you like that even if we wanted." He said smoothly. "Boss says it might cause too many emotional scars. Besides, you look like you have enough scars." She twitched the gun up towards his face. Saix wanted to snap at her, feeling his ears burn red with shame. Nobody was supposed to speak a word about his scar.

The twins giggled in unison. This made Saix's cheeks turn red too. He wanted this ordeal over with. Quickly, he removed his tank top and tossed it to the floor. He was soon stripped down to nothing but the Muzzle and glowing green collar. He crossed his arms over his chest and face away from the girls, already knowing their eyes were traveling his every muscle. He wanted them dead.

The girl holding his clothes finally picked up what was tossed on the floor, and the one with the gun stepped to her left and turned on one of the showers on the wall. In moments the temperature was right and Saix stepped under it. It was now that Saix wished he could zone out, lose all sense of himself and be numb. Unfortunately that wasn't happening.

Saix let the water wash over him for a few seconds. Feeling the shampoo bottle tap his shoulder as it was being handed to him, he took it. He had never washed his hair so fast in his life. His eyes remained looking at the tiled floor. He couldn't face them now. He hoped he wouldn't come across any mirrors either. He didn't want to see himself like this.

Speaking of.. He looked down at his stomach. There was a small red dot where the injection had been. He lightly touched the area and it felt sore still. At least there wasn't any burning.

Stepping away from the water, he heard it shut off. A towel was laid on his shoulders by one of the women and he quickly dried off, then tied it around his waist. He finally turned to face them when one of the girls cleared her throat. 

The twin without the gun held clean clothes towards him. Somehow while he was showering his own clothes had been removed from the room entirely. He glanced around for them, feeling a small sense of panic at losing his cloak. If he ever were to escape and to teleport, the darkness in the magic would damage his body. it might not be noticeable at first, but done repeatedly it could kill him.

"Get dressed, pretty boy." The one with the gun said coldly. Saix took the clothes, dressing quickly. He found himself wearing light grey pajama bottoms and a soft white v-necked t-shirt. He looked exactly like the other victims he'd seen in the hall.

"Hands forward." The one who handed him the clothes said. Saix did as told, obeying like a dog. The cuff was put onto his hands again, locking them together and making them feel heavy again. 

Again, they stood on either side of him, the white gun suddenly out of sight. They lead him back out into the halls. Saix looked down at his bare feet on the white linoleum flooring. As they passed people he could hear them speaking but not what they were saying. He was too busy in his own thoughts, knowing just how pathetic he was. But.. at least Lea wasn't here to see it.

Roughly, Saix was pushed into the cell. He turned to look at the girls and they seemed to smile at the look of defeat on his face. Saix knew it was only temporary. He'll gather his strength soon and find a way out.

"Have a good night." The twins said in unison, sounding almost robotic. 

"Cutie." One of them added with a wink. The door was shut loudly, and the locks seemed to echo. Saix stood still for a long time looking at the door. 

Finally, he turned to collapse on the bed. It was going to be difficult, but Saix knew he would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Saix had paced back and forth in the small cell for hours. An entire night had passed without him realizing it. He didn't get a wink of sleep, but instead tried to remember anything about e hallways he had seen so far. None of them stood out much from each other, and there never seemed to be any windows or exits.

Saix felt like hitting his head against the wall. He was so frustrated by his quick defeat. How could he get trapped like this? Who even kidnaps people like this? 

He leaned his forehead against the wall, shutting his eyes to calm down. He didn't need to get angry, not yet. And especially at himself. This wasn't his fault, he knew that. 

His wrists and face were sore from all the metal. Saix moved to sit on the bed for the hundredth time. Despite the collar on as well, he was at least grateful it wasn't too tight and hurting him like everything else.

The Berserker stared down at his bare feet, missing his boots. He still felt upset about his clothes being taken away. His cloak was his most important possession, besides his Claymore. The cloak is there mostly to protect those who use the darkness from getting damaged by it's intensity. Without it, and at least shoes, he felt vulnerable. 

Finally there was the sound of the locks on the door clicking. Saix sat up, attentive. The expression on his face was guarded, fully expecting another terrible experience. His glare did not go away as he watched a shorter woman step in the room, or maybe girl. She looked no older than 16. 

The girl smiled kindly to Saix with her soft pink lips. Her dyed blonde hair, with darker roots growing out, was tucked behind her ears, near shoulder length. She had average, boring grey-blue eyes. "Hello." She began in a sweet voice. "I'm Taylor. I'm here to bring you to your first check up and lab work."

Saix was surprised at how kind she was, and that she even introduced herself. He hadn't gotten the name of anyone so far until now. He was curious what she meant by a check up, but it wasn't like he could ask at the moment. He just sat there, looking at her, waiting.

Taylor stepped over, then turned to face the door. She waiting for Saix to stand, then wrapped her arm under his right arm, linking their elbows. Saix was actually impressed with how different she was compared to those he's met already.

As they left the cell and turned a new direction down the hall, Saix started to feel sick to his stomach. He dreaded what this check up was, and who was going to humiliate him next. 

It was surprisingly a short walk. They entered a double door and into a bright white lab, and Saix felt even more sick. The lab was almost identical to the one he saw when he was drugged. He froze at the door, causing Taylor to stop too. 

She looked up at him. "It'll be okay, really." She reassured the Bluenette. "It's for good reason. Now please, take a seat in this chair over here." She nudged him towards a soft cushioned leather chair with large arm rest tables. 

Saix hesitated but did as she asked. He glanced around, seeing there were less large tables that a full grown man could be strapped to, and a few other leather chairs.  
Something in Saix's expression gave away his thoughts. Taylor stood nearby, looking at a clipboard as she spoke up. "Everything will be okay." She said again. "Doctor Tanner will be here any minute. He's the best." She looked up at Saix and smiled, blushing lightly. Saix assumed she had a crush on this Doctor.

Just as he was wondering who Doctor Tanner was, the double doors swung open. The same man from before, who had injected Saix in the first place, walked in. His long black hair hung over his shoulders in a spiky uneven mess, yet still looking neat. He looked up at Saix with his steel silver eyes, and had the audacity to smile.

Saix let out a grunt of surprise in his mask, jumping to his feet. Hands locked up, he was defenseless. There was no other exit but the door that now stood behind the enemy Doctor. 

The man lifted one hand calmly. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Please, sit down again. "

"Sir, this is Subjects 47 and 48." Taylor reminded him, looking back at her clipbaord.

"I know." He said. "Please Subject 47. No one's going to be hurting you."  
Saix stood his ground. He glared between the two of them, watching as the man, Doctor Tanner, walked over to a small table and flipped through a folder. Tanner finally saw over his shoulder that Saix had not moved. He spoke without turning towards him.

"I need you to sit down. Things will be easier for you if you do as I ask." He said it so gently that Saix felt compelled to sit down. The Berserker sat back in the white leather chair slowly, not knowing why exactly. Maybe it would be safest for the time to just obey.

The Doctor finally turned from his papers and stepped in front of Saix. "Hello, Subject 47. I am Doctor Gemini Tanner. But most people just call me Tanner here. It's nice to properly meet you. I look forward to working with you."

Saix gave him a blank look. Was he supposed to try and respond with his mask on?

"I would like to take your Muzzle off to give you a chance to speak for yourself. Can I do that?" Tanner said, his voice like honey.

Saix slowly nodded. He was confused at himself as he calmly leaned forward and allowed the Doctor to unlocked the Muzzle. He didn't trust this guy a bit, why was he acting like this around him?  
Once the Muzzle was removed and Tanner stepped away Saix felt his control come back. It seemed like when Tanner spoke he was tricking Saix into feeling calm. Saix made sure to pay attention and try not to be fooled.

"What the fuck is going on?" Saix finally managed to growl. He glared directly at Tanner.

The raven haired man gave a low chuckle, almost like a mocking sound. "Let's take things slow, okay? I don't want to overwhelmed you." He sounded like he was talking to a child. This made Saix growl again.

Saix could hear Taylor off to the side working on something, small tinking noises of glass and metal. He tried not to break eye contact with Tanner, feeling curious at what the little nurse might be doing.

"This building here is my life's work." Tanner began to explain. "I was 10 Doctors working under me, who are also Professors of Science. I have 40 nurses who are also students. This place," He raised his arms, gesturing to everything around him," Is called The Knowledge Advancement Institute."

Saix tried to remain calm while the man talked, sounding a little off kilter. "So, this is.. a college?" Saix guessed. 

"In a way, yes."

"A college that kidnaps people." Saix reminded.

Tanner couldn't help but grin, a darkness to his eyes. "Borrowing. We are only borrowing you. We'll put you back, once we're done." Something about that made Saix feel sick.  
"My Institute encourages my students to be curious about all worlds. We study creatures, pants, people, from all worlds. We bring them here, borrow them for a little while, and return them. You are just one of many, but a very important part to be specifically." He looked at Saix like he was some sort of prized possession.

"What am I to you then?" Saix asked, a growl to the tone of his voice.

"You are my favourite Subject. The most important Project I work on. You are Subject number 47, and carry Subject 48."

Saix opened his mouth to ask about Subject 48 when he was cut off by the sound of a little cart pushed to his side. Taylor smiled at him. "Everything's ready, Tanner." She said to the Doctor.

"Great." Tanner sifted through the items on the cart. "We just need to draw some blood from you first, 47." He picked up a needle, glinting in the light and looking very sharp.

Saix jerked away in response, feeling a sense of panic rising in his chest. "Fuck no!"

"You don't want us to have to restrain you, do you?" Tanner looked at him, those eyes piercing. Saix glared right at him, hoping his own eyes were just as intimidating. Tanner continued. "Make this easy on yourself."

Taylor reached under the card and pulled out two leather straps. She looked so innocent, smiling softly still. Was she brainwashed, or just evil?

The Bluenette turned his head away in defeat. There was no use in fighting at the moment. Two against one wasn't fair when he was chained up and couldn't summon any weapon.

He continued to look away as he felt a band wrapped around his bicep, and the needle finally go in. His body tensed; he prayed it would be over quickly. His attention was drawn to Taylor, walking away towards a mini fridge he hadn't noticed before. She pulled out a small juice box of apple juice, readying it for Saix.

"I told you my name, now, what is yours?" Tanner said as he worked.

Saix looked at him, making sure not to see what he was doing with his hands. "Do I have to tell you?" He gave the man an annoyed expression.

"No, we can just keep calling you Subject 47."

He felt the needle removed and finally looked down. Tanner held the small vial in his hands, filled with dark red liquid. The Doctor looked closely at it and smiled.

"My name is Saix." The Berserker finally answered. He'd rather be called by a real name than a number. He never even liked when Xemnas would call him 7. Saix frowned, he could have told him his name was Isa. But Saix felt like he didn't deserve the name. He was half Xehanort after all, never again would he be Isa. That boy was lost years ago.

"It's nice to meet you, Saix." Tanner replied. Saix only glared at him in response. Tanner was much too forcibly kind. Saix could see it was a facade easily.

"Your students have treated me like shit, so far." Saix pointed out. "What exactly are you learning from me? And what's Subject 48? There's only one of me."

"My students are rather rough, aren't they?" Tanner said playfully. "I'll be sure to give you the better behaving ones from now on." That didn't sound very convincing to Saix.

"You didn't answer my question." Saix persisted.

"Like I said, you're an important Project. You're the 24th version of this Project, and the second most likely to be successful. I'm sure much more successful than the last, even. I can see it in the way you act." Tanner moved the vial of blood to the cart and Taylor stepped in to give Saix the juice box. 

Saix took the box without a word and sipped. The last thing he needed was to be faint around 2 untrustworthy people. "Expain." He finally said after finishing half the drink.

"You are Subject 47. Subject 48 is in there." Tanner reached down and poked Saix in the stomach lightly. Saix jerked away from the touch.

Saix froze, incredibly confused. He looked down at his stomach, then at Tanner. The confidence in Tanner's expression made Saix look down again at his stomach, and up at Tanner for answers. "Th-that's impossible." Saix stuttered.

"No, actually. Years ago it might have been, when we first started our work. But with each Subject we've learned more about how the body works, and what people from what world would fit best for the Project."

"N-no, it's physically impossible." Saix insisted, shock in his voice.

"I Inseminated you when you came here. It was easy, and very possible." Tanner explained calmly. "Would you like proof?"

"It's Biologically impossible!" Saix shouted. He refused to believe this insanity.

"I'll show you proof." Tanner turned and stepped away, heading to a file cabinet. 

Saix looked to Taylor wide eyed. He was hoping she would say it was some stupid joke but she just shrugged lightly and smiled at him. He looked around the room desperately, looking to see if any reality was warped. Maybe this was a dream.

The raven haired Doctor returned with a file folder. He opened it in front of Saix, moving aside paperwork. It revealed several printed pictures taped to a page. A man stood shirtless, posing for a photo. He looked thin and scared. 3 other pictures showed his progression into a pregnancy, and with each image the man looked more depressed and defeated. In one photo he even had bruises on his body.

Saix was at first disgusted with something like this even existing. Men weren't supposed to go through this, especially if they weren't willing. As his eyes scanned the photos he felt a rage build inside of him. Gemini Tanner was a sick man, playing God. Saix's head raised slowly to glare at Tanner.

"You're fucking sick." Saix threatened. "You can't just do this to people."

Doctor Tanner took several steps back from Saix, seemingly for his own safety. He still kept up an oddly calm manner about himself. "This is my life's work. We are all here to learn, you just happen to be helping us do it."

"What the fuck are you learning from this?" Saix demanded.

"Life, biology-" Tanner started. 

He was cut off as Saix tried to leap at him. However, while Tanner was distracting him Saix didn't notice that his arms were strapped to the chair by Taylor. He looked at his arms, shocked. If he could go Berserk now would be the time.

"You're fucking sick!" Saix yelled again. "Let me go!" He tugged at the straps as much as he could but it was no use.

Tanner set the file aside. He stepped over to the cart and picked up a clean needle, a liquid inside it. "I need to give you two immunity shots to help you and Subject 48 stay healthy." He acted as though Saix wasn't just trying to kill him.

"Don't fucking touch me." Saix said through gritted teeth. He wanted to sink his fangs in Tanner's throat.

Tanner lowered his arm and moved his white coat away from his waist. A small white gun was revealed on his belt. "You will behave or you will be needing surgery after these shots." 

Saix's body was shaking with rage. He stared at Tanner for what felt like a whole tense minute, trying with all his might to summon his Claymore. The Berserker knew now that he was trapped. 

Saix's eyes traveled to the gun. Getting shot now would be a whole lot worse later if he wanted to fight then, or escape. Looking at Tanner again something had changed. Tanner's confidence and the way his expression had turned sweet and kind made Saix feel hopeless and weak.

The Bluenette couldn't help but look to the tile floor. His body went limp in the chair, giving up.

Everyone in the lab was quiet as Tanner cleaned a spot on Saix's shoulder. The first shot Saix didn't think hurt. The second one burned a little after, and he tensed, worrying it would burn like the... Insemination did. It didn't and was over in 3 seconds. 

Tanner placed a small circle bandage on the injections and asked Taylor to take the cart now. She did as she was told.

Saix tried to glare at Tanner, but his expression was more of a kicked dog. 

"If you're willing to behave I would like to give you a tour of my Institute." Tanner said softly. "I think it would change your mind on how you feel about this place."

"That's incredibly doubtful, but I'm willing to at least learn more about this place." Saix replied, no growl to his voice.

"I would like to remove your cuffs, then." Tanner explained. "You should be able to walk freely in this place. You might need your hands for the tour, anyway." 

Saix was surprised. He hesitated, confused at Tanner's sudden trust in him. This guy was suicidal for sure. He finally nodded, agreeing. He sat calmly as Tanner unlocked the metal from his hands. The leather strapped were removed too.

Saix rubbed his wrists, feeling better already. He could feel his strength and confidence returning. This guy was such an idiot to allow Saix to be free.

Taylor took the cuffs away, putting them on a separate cart to be taken a cleaned. Meanwhile, Tanner turned his back to Saix, standing at a table. He returned the tiny silver key to a locked box. 

The Berserker quickly looked at Taylor, distracted by the cuffs. Then he looked at Tanner, distracted by the box. 

As fast as he could, he grabbed the nearest sharp thing he could, a pen from a trey beside his chair. He leaped over Tanner's back, wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Tanner cried out in shock, trying immediately to get Saix off of himself.

The pen stabbed into Tanner's neck easily. Saix felt hot blood splash on his hand. He struggled to stay on the man's back as he was thrown this way and that. 

Tanner reached for his small gun. Saix used his knee to budge the gun from the halter. There was a plastic clatter as the gun fell to the floor.

There was a sudden sharp pain in Saix's side. He gasped as electricity shot through his body. He released his grip and fell to the floor. The electricity only lasted a few seconds, but paralyzed him for a good 30 seconds. 

Saix looked up to see Taylor standing over him, her hands holding a taser gun, the cord connecting to Saix, barbs digging through his shirt and skin. There was a small red spot of blood leaking onto his white shirt. 

Saix was breathing heavily, still shaking from the shock. Gemini Tanner turned to Saix, hand covering his neck. Blood soaked his shoulder and stained his white coat a bright red.

Tanner looked livid. "You're going to regret that."


	5. Chapter 5

Saix tried to pull himself up, but his body was still shaking from the electricity. He stumbled back to a laying position as he saw Tanner turn and walk away. The floor had splatters of blood trailing after the man. Saix's lip curls a little in a smile.

He saw Taylor follow Doctor Tanner just as a man put his whole weight onto Saix. He grunted at the weight, feeling whoever it was pull Saix's arms back and cuff them together. Soon after Saix let out a small gasp as he felt the barbs from the stun gun ripped from his side. The man lifted his weight, and another started to tied his ankles together with rope. 

Saix looked over his shoulder and saw two men dressed like guards, gun and batons and all. Despite knowing it was a bad idea, Saix glared at them. The guys looked pretty intimidating, large and muscular.

As soon as Saix felt his feet pulled up and his body starting to be dragged on the floor, he started to kick. "Let me go!" Was all Saix could think to yell. He kicked as violently as he could, but the guard holding his feet just stood and waited until Saix wore himself out.

Saix was breathing hard as he was dragged again. He could feel panic rising in himself. Desperately he looked around him for an escape, but tied up like this he couldn't get away. 

Soon they were in the halls, one guard in front holding his feet, the other walking behind Saix, looking down at him with a slimy grin. Saix bared his teeth up at the man. Saix wanted to yell, scream at them, but he knew it was useless. He would just make himself look crazy to everyone else around.

Saix adjusted so he could look ahead at where they were going. He gritted his teeth as some of the tiles on the floor felt like they were cutting at his arms. As he was pulled along he noticed the doorways they passed were labeled with room numbers. Saix counted, they passed 5 rooms until they reached an elevator.

All 3 in the elevator, the door closed on them. It was dim but Saix could still see the mens' faces. "I'm going to kill you." Saix threatened. He had never actually killed anyone that wasn't already a dusk or heartless. Right now sounded like a good time for him to start killing humans, though.

One of the guards typed into a keybad in the panel beside the doors. Saix couldn't make out what it was. The entire elevator shook a moment, then started to decend. It felt like a long time til the room stopped. The panel read 'basement'. When the doors opene Saix was shocked into silence.

Just out of the doors was a long dark corridor. It looked like an underground cavern, dim lights giving it all a yellow glow. There was halls turning off from the corridor. 

Saix winced as he was dragged across the floor. No, it was just ground, dirt and rocks. He glanced around himself quickly, taking it all in. There was a loud shriek that echoed in the chamber, and Saix couldn't help but shiver a little. Someone was in pain.

Saix felt himself shaking. This was probably the first time in years he actually felt scared. This  
place was messed up, and he was going to die here.

Before long the guard drsagging him to a sharp turn and pulled Saix into a room. The one who followed shut the door with a metal scraping sound. The first guard dropped the rope and grabbed Saix's short hair. He yanked Saix to sit up onto his knees. Saix winced and gave a sharp cry of pain.

The guard continued to hold on to Saix's hair. The second guard took handfuls of Saix's white v-neck shirt and tore the whole shirt off in one pull. Saix could feel his ears heat up with a blush. What were they about to do to him?

Saix's breath hitched in his throat. He could feel his heart pounding, terrified now. He looked between the two men as they exchanged words. 

"O'Claire will be here any minute."

"I hate her so much." The other replied. "Crazy bitch."

"Shush, don't want to get caught sayin' that."

Saix jumped, startled, as the metal door scraped open suddenly. A young woman in a long lab coat stepped in the room. She looked average, 5'6 in height, brown hair to her shoulders and brown eyes. But there was something about her eyes that worried Saix. There didn't look to be any soul behind them at all. She would pose much more of a threat than Gemini would.

"Good Morning, Subject 47." She said, looking down at Saix like he was garbage on the ground. "I am Kathleen O'Claire. But you can just call me Kathleen." She gave a crooked grin that made Saix's stomach twist. "I am Gemini Tanner's protege. We are all very excited to be working with you."

Saix still managed to glare up at her. "You can all go fuck yourselves!"

The look of satisfaction on Kathleen's face made Saix shiver, and clearly she noticed that. Her grin widened to show teeth so white they had to be fake. "You're very confident, aren't you?"

The woman stepped over to a cabinet Saix hadn't noticed before. She continued. "It won't take long for you to understand the rules around here. It never takes anyone long. You'll be behaving for us in no time."

Saix narrowed his eyes at her as he watched her open a door. There was several different typed of weapons inside displayed, clearly used for torture. The Bluenette adjusted, shrinking in a little and appearing smaller. He wasn't ready for what was next.

With her perfectly manecured hands she picked up a strange looking weapon. It was about 2 feet longin length, nearly just a silver shaft with a trigger and some sort of dial on one end, and 2 metal needles on the other end. Saix felt his mouth fall open at the look of it.

His breath hitched again, this time worse. He could hardly breathe at all he was so frightened. She stepped around him to stand behind him, and once out of his view Saix began to panic. He tried to look over his shoulder but his head was still held him place by the guard.

"This will only hurt a little bit." Kathleen said in a dark tone.

"W-what are you-" Saix began, but cut off in a cry of pain. The two needles stabbed into his mid back, right into his spine. He arched his back, clenching his teeth to quiet himself. He could feel his own hot blood trickle down his back.

There was a barely audible series of clicking coming from behind Saix. He guessed it was the dial on the device being adjusted. 

Kathleen spoke again. "I'm going to start you off at a lower level, here. After all, you only misbehaved a little. But..." She paused, pushing the needles further in Saix's back. He winced and let out a long grunt. "If you try any more shit you're going straight to level 10."

Kathleen instructed the guard to let go of Saix and step away. Saix started to turn his head to look back at her. Suddenly an incredible amount of pain shot right into Saix's entire spine. It felt like every nerve was vibrating and his limbs started to quiver instantly.

Saix let out a pathetic cry, but the pain didn't stop or even ease up. Saix began to sweat quickly.

Kathleen handed the nearest guard the weapon, making sure the trigger was not moved between them. She stepped over to stand in front of Saix, her heels crunching on the dirt floor. She knelt down to his level, looking him in the eye. A soft smile painted her pink lips. 

"You belong to us now." She said in a soft tone. 

Saix couldn't reply to her as he grit his teeth tightly. He was doing his best not to yell in pain again. His already normally half lidded eyes dropped more, showing his weakness to the pain.

Kathleen reached forward and took a fistful of Saix's hair. He shoved his head down to the ground, pressing his face into the dirt. He went down easily, no muscle in his body able to do what he wanted. He continued to shiver violently. A small squeak of agony came from Saix's throat.

"Grovel, Pet." Kathleen said darkly.  
For an entire 20 minutes Saix rested his forehead to the ground as he shook from the pain. His body was covered in sweat by the time the pain came to a sudden stop. His body jerked as the needles were yanked from his spine. More hot blood dripped down his back. 

His whole body felt week and his limbs felt fuzzy like they were asleep. His body collapsed further onto the ground until he was fully laying face down. Saix took long slow breaths to try and snap out of his haze.

He heard Kathleen finally stand up. "You understand now." She said. "You have to behave. At The Knowledge Advancement Institute we don't hesitate to punish. I expect you to be on better behavior from here on out."

The woman gave curt nods to the guards and turned sharpy, leaving. The metal door was left open, and a chilly draft washed over Saix's naked torso. 

The Berseker laid on the floor for what felt like 15 minutes. His shaking died down to a soft shiver every few minutes. Finally his feet were lifted again as he was about to be dragged. Weakly he managed to look up to see the guards ready to take him out of the room.

Saix tried to keep his head off the rough ground as he was dragged out into the corridor again. Everything hurt so much more. He felt like all his nerves were sensitive and it didn't help that he was no longer wearing a shirt.

Saix tried to lean up and see where they were going, apparently exactly where they had come from. Another faint scream from behind them down the corridor gave Saix a chill. He turned to look back but saw no one. The corridor looked never ending.. how big was this place?

This place was so fucked up. Saix furrowed his brows in thought. What purpose would someone have to make this place other than simply being insane. Maybe Gemini wanted to play god and just experiment on people for fun. He closed his eyes. Saix felt like he was going to die here, which at this point was incredibly likely. If he didn't die surely it would be a lot worse for him.

What reason would Gemini even have to wanting ti impregnate a man? A woman could get pregnant just fine, and plenty are more willing than someone kidnapped and forced. Saix swallowed hard at the thought that he might actually be, despite it sounding incredibly unrealistic. 

A small dark grin came to Saix's face. If he really was pregnant, the electrocution and the torture he just went through would have absolutely killed it. 

The guard walking beside him gave Saix a swift kick in the ribs. Saix yelped in pain and glared up at the man. "What you smiling at, Subject?" 

Saix only bared his fangs at the man in response.

It was a long time being dragged over various typed of flooring that all hurt quite a bit. Saix has cuts along his arms from the dirt floor, and his back and arms were caked in dust. There was even dirt and rocks in his hair. They had passed several other students and Subjects, causing Saix to avoid their eyes. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state.

They finally arrived at his cell and he was roughly tossed inside. One guard untied his feet, while the other one kicked him once more in the ribs to keep him down and prevent him from fighting them. Saix's arms were left cuffed behind his back.

The door slammed loudly followed by the three lock clicks. Saix laid still in silence a few minutes just gathering his strength back. His shoulders were cramped, his ribs and back hurt terribly, and now the pain in his stomach was back momentarily. 

Eventually Saix managed to pull himself to a sitting position, crossing his legs. He scooted around to face the door, prepared to glare at anyone who might enter. 

After a long time of just sitting around Saix's legs hurt. He finally moved and sat on the cot. Just in time, the door unlocked. Saix sat upright as the man with the pale purple hair and metal arm entered with yet another food trey.

Saix gave him a very welcoming glare. The sight of the food trey made Saix realize how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten since the day before. His face softened a little at the sight.

"You look like a mess." The man commented. Saix only replied with an annoyed expression.

The man didn't say anything more about it. He set the food trey beside Saix on the bed. Saix noticed a clean white shirt hanging off the man's arm. The man folded the shirt nicely and placed it on Saix's other side. He popped a straw into the cup of water and Saix drank the whole thing in only a few gulps. 

Saix closed his eyes momentarily, letting the water charge him. He was already starting to  
feel better. 

When Saix opened his eyes a spoonful of applesauce waited for him. He narrowed his eyes at the food, then at the man. Saix assumed there was drugs or something in it.

"You have to eat to keep Subject 48 alive." The man said in the nicest tone he's used so far. 

Saix rolled his gold eyes. "Subject 48 is most likely dead after being electrocuted.. and.. whatever else just happened to me." Saix's voice trailed off a little at the end of his sentence. He blinked himself out of the sudden haze. He can't get caught up in being numb again.

"I can assure you it's not dead." The man said. "Doctor Tanner can explain it all to you when he has the time."

Saix wasn't convinced, but he managed to eat a few bites of food anyway. 

"You Nobodies can sure go through hell and be alright after." The man suddenly said.

Saix sighed. "I'm not a nobody. I'm human again, I have a heart." Saix found it incredibly difficult to say that out loud after believing for 10 years he didn't have a heart.

"Then why are you still involved in that Nobody cult?" The man questioned, preparing another bite of food for Saix. Saix couldn't find an answer to give the man. He didn't remember why he was still in the Organization. Should he have left when Axel did?

Saix ate the rest of his meal in silence. When saix was finished the man stood from the edge of the bed. He pulled his white sleeves up, showing that one arm was silvery metal and quite intimidating. The bruise from getting hit by that arm ached on Saix's head, remembering. The man also pulled aside his coat to show a white gun on his belt. It looked just like Gemini's had.

Saix looked between all of these things and then up at the man. He knew he was being warned to not try anything stupid. He just sat where he was, behaving. 

The man pulled out a small key from his pocket. "I'm going to remove your cuffs." He explained.

Saix was confused but didn't say anything out loud. Why would these people trust him so suddenly after what he had done. But it wasn't like Saix was going to rick being tortured again. If what he experienced wasn't level 10, he was afraid his spine would explode if he ever got to that level.

He rubbed his wrists the moment his cuffs were removed. His shoulders ached horribly and probably wouldn't feel better for a day or two. He stretched anyway, wincing from the pain.

The man kept the cuffs and picked up the empty food trey. "You can relax now." Was all he said, and left, locking the door behind him.

These people were idiots for leaving Saix unchained. He scooted backward on the bed and stretched more. He glanced a moment at his stomach, poking around the small red dot. There was no firmness to it. 

Saix rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Of course he wasn't pregnant. These peope were just trying to scare him.

Saix used his hands to comb his long hair. He picked out several stones and set them on the toilet backing, there was no other table in the cell. Once his hair felt smooth again he felt a little better.

There was an attempt to clean the dirt from his skins, but with only his hands to work with he gave up quickly. Hopefully he would get another shower soon; minus the two perverted women watching him.

Saix pulled the white shirt on and laid down slowly, as to not hurt himself anymore. He played with the hem on the bottom of the shirt idly, trying to fall asleep. There was no other way to handle this place unless he just slept through most of his time. Luckily his exhaustion was too much and he was asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saix gets a tour of the Institute.

Saix had spent the last 3 days in the cell. He was fed 3 times a day by different students he didn't recognize. They all seemed to be someone new each time and Saix was wondering if he would eventually meet all the students here.

Each day after his third meal he was taken to the showers. Only once had he been there when another "Subject" was there too, and they seemed just as pathetic as he felt. Saix had tried to start conversation with them but one word answers were not enough for him. Saix wanted to know more about this place. He needed leverage to get out.

He was finally allowed a razor on the third day so that he could shave. Saix liked his blue hair, but never thought a blue beard was a good idea. He was grateful to at least neaten himself up, despite being monitored the entire time so he didn't do anything risky with the blade.

Even though the only thing left to do was sleep in the cell, Saix felt like he wasn't getting much sleep at all. The longer he was in this situation the more helpless he began to feel. 

Saix hadn't even considered fighting back. He knew the risk was too high now. There was no other choice but to go along with what was happening around him. 

On the morning of the 4th day Saix was startled awake from a light doze by the sound of the door locks clicking. The Berserker pulled himself up with a groan, his back starting to feel the effects of a terrible mattress. 

Golden eyes widened in surprise as the door opened and Doctor Tanner stood there. There was no bandage over his neck, and no sign of injury at all. The raven haired man gave a friendly smile that practically gave saix heartburn.  
Saix stood up quickly in a defensive position. Surely Tanner would be upset with him after Saix attacked him. Saix was ready to fight again if he needed too, though he could feel his hands shake a little. He was most likely just going to be punished in the torture chambers again if he did so.

Saix got to his feet quickly, standing defensively. His muscles stiffened and he clenched his fists tight, ready to punch if he needed to. The lime glow of his collar reflected in his yellow eyes, and it seemed to make Tanner grin.

“It’s okay.” Tanner spoke, his disgustingly calm tone irritating Saix. It was sweet like Honey and Saix had to concentrate to not be fooled by it. His stiff arms shook a little, but he was weak enough at this point he had no choice but to give in. The Bluenette sat down on the cot slowly, eyes still locked to Tanner’s Silver ones. 

“It’s okay.” The Doctor repeated. “They all misbehave in the beginning. I forgive you.” Something about his words made Saix taste bile at the back of his throat. His use of They refured to all of his Subjects as less than human.

Tanner stepped across the small room and sat beside Saix on the bed, a small squeak from the springs breaking the tense silence.Saix’s eyes never left the man’s face as the Doctor gave him a quick look over before speaking again. “I want to give you a tour of my Institute.” 

That’s right, he mentioned days ago he was going to give him a tour, before Saix had attacked him. Again Saix wanted to kick himself, such an idiot to attack so soon. The memory of the punishment twinged in his back. Slowly, Saix nodded, but made sure the man saw that he was glaring at him all the while.

The Raven haired Doctor noticed this glare clearly and understood what it meant. “You will be punished immediately if you act out.” He stated.

“I’m not going to.” Saix responded quickly, venom to his tone but no more than the continued glare as a threat. He wasn’t going to attack Tanner. Not yet.

The Doctor thought this over, and nodded to himself. He then stood and gave a sickeningly sweet smile. “Come now. Let’s start the Tour. I know you will like what you see.”

There was a few seconds of hesitation from Saix, then he finally stood. His bare feet padded on the cold floor softly as he followed Tanner out into the hallway. The Doctor left the cell door open and began to lead Saix down the hallway.

They passed cell after cell as they walked. Tanner spoke up, talking to Saix in a friendly manner. “You know, we’re the good guys here.” He said. Saix narrowed his eyes and Tanner added “”What we are doing is for the best.”

“Everyone selfishly thinks what they’re doing is for the best..” Saix grumbled.

Tanner grinned. “We’re all selfish, aren’t we?” The Doctor added a wink to the comment. Saix sneared.

There was a moment of silence, Lea coming to The Berserker’s mind, and his own selfish feelings, not wanting to share his friend. Saix’s thoughts drifted.

He was brought back to reality when Tanner pointed out all the cells they had been seeing. “Most of our subjects are kept in this section. But just up ahead we have what we call bedrooms, rather than cells.” It wasn’t long until they reached what Tanner was talking about. The Doctor continued to speak. “The better you behave, the better room you get.” Silver eyes side glanced at Saix and he met the look with a suspicious glare.

Indeed, the rooms were much different. Inside some of the open doors there was a much better bed, still a twin size but actually covered with blankets and pillows. It looked like the rooms came with a private bathroom as well. Saix suddenly longed to have a room like that. A private shower and a heavy blanket would strengthen him up fast.

Saix couldn’t help but notice that there were still lots of locks on the doors. Of course they would still be treated like rats, unable to have real freedom. Saix felt bitter inside, the sudden need to run kicking in. It would be no use here, not now. Glancing at Tanner, Saix knew the only way of getting out of this place. He had to make a friend.

The two men passed through an entryway and the atmosphere changed completely. They were suddenly in a large cafeteria, the sounds of voices and clinking silverware filling the air. The food smelled quite a bit better than what he had been eating the last few days. There were lots of people, most likely almost all of them students, spread out at the many tables eating and talking. Some of them looked like they were studying. The fact that there were so many of them, and they were all willing to kidnap people from different worlds and play with them like toys made Saix sick and angry.

“This is our main cafeteria.” Tanner explained, distracting Saix from his sudden anger. “Most Subjects don’t earn the chance to eat in here because they don’t behave well enough.”

Saix wanted to kick him. Before he had the chance to act on this thought Tanner pointed across the cafeteria to someone sitting beside a man in a lab coat. They wore similar clothes to Saix’s own, and they looked much less human than anything, despite seeming to act like one.

“Most Subjects aren't exactly what you would call human.” Tanner seemed to reach Saix’s thoughts. “A lot of what we work with are actual wild life, so they wouldn’t really need to eat here anyway. A few, like him, are just another species, humanoid enough.”

The whole set up felt like some sort of evil college from some cartoon he and Lea had watched as kids. It was so strange that it was all real, and very much Saix’s own reality now. He could only hope that it would all end soon.

Tanner started moving again and Saix quickly followed, relieved to get out of the cafeteria. Passing through another large entryway they entered a carpeted hallway. They passed a couple students who gave Saix a weary look. Saix only glared back. He turned to watch behind him as the students disappeared into the cafeteria. 

Tanner’s voice made him turn around again. “Down here we have some class rooms and our main lecture halls.” The Doctor stopped at an open door and Saix stopped beside him. Looking into the door they could look down at a theater like lecture room. There was about a dozen students spread out in the rows on seats listening to an older looking professor give a lesson. Saix couldn’t make out what the man was saying, but made no move to enter the room. He didn’t need eyes on him, and wasn’t sure if Tanner would be happy about it either.

Tanner gave a small crooked smile to Saix, then gestured for them to continue on down the hallway. They passed through an open area with snack machines and couches, completely void of anyone. Just passed the rest area they took a few turns and came to a large open lab, half of it separated through a glass wall and shut doorway. The air was much warmer and the sounds of animals yips and hisses echoed off the tile walls. They didn’t sound like happy creatures, and Saix made eye contact with a canine like animal, sitting on an exam table, that looked like it was half lizard as well. Something sat in Saix’s gut, knowing depe inside that poor animal used to be pure bred and these people changed it. 

Saix stopped and caused Tanner to stop too. The Doctor looked at the pathetic looking creature emotionlessly and crossed his arms to watch as his students worked on it. The hair on the back of Saix’s neck raised as one female student held the scruff of the animal and poked a long needle into its tough looking skin. The animal made a sad whining sound, still looking to Saix with pleading eyes. Something in the expression reminded him on an old dog from his childhood. He couldn’t place the memory passed the sad brown eyes, and Saix looked away at anything but the poor creature. 

Tanner finally broke the silence. “As you can see, this is where we keep the animals. Most of what we bring in to work with are wildlife and come here.” Tanner then gestured to the glassed in side of the room. “We have a small breeding program. Its slow and has little success, but we celebrate when we do have success.” He turned back to glance at the creature still being poked and prodded on the table.

Saix narrowed his eyes. “You bred that?”

“Yes, of course. Labrador and Iguana.” The raven haired Doctor grinned.

Saix’s eyebrows lifted in disbelief, but then the animal was right there in front of him. He shook his head, dismissing it all for now. If he thought too much about it he would be here for ages trying to understand the science behind it. He might not have finished school, but he always enjoyed science.

A twinge of pain in his lower stomach made him from. Saix grumbled “I’m basically a breeding program for you, too.”

Tanner laughed, but Saix wasn’t laughing. He was watching the Scientist with irritation and hate in his eyes. If Tanner saw this, he didn’t react to it. The man only continued to grin happily. 

The next room was separated again by glass, and Tanner held the door open for Saix to walk through. It was obvious to Saix this was where the heat was coming from. They stood together at one end of a greenhouse. Special lighting on the ceiling seemed to mimic sunlight. There was many small rooms to each side that were closed off and all housing plants Saix had never seen before, but knew how they looked that some of them were most likely poisonous. This interested Saix, but he acted his best not to seem that way.

Tanner lead Saix further into the room to a table that held more strange flowers, and Saix was given permission to explore them. He did so carefully, favouring one red one in particular that had bright green freckles on the petals.

He held the potted plant gingerly and frowned at it sadly. It was too obvious to him why it made him feel sad. Saix was quick to shove the feelings back down. Sure he had a heart again, but he wasn’t going to release years of built up emotions in front of Gemini Tanner; or anyone in fact. They stayed shoved down for years, they can stay there for good for all Saix cared. He set the plant back on the table and wiped the dirt from his hands away.

Unfortunately that moment of emotion was caught by the Doctor. “You look like you miss someone.” Tanner said.

Saix answered with a glare. “You should mind your own business.Though, what does it matter if I miss someone or not. You have me trapped here, remember?”

This made Tanner smile again. He clearly liked Saix for some reason.

“I’m sorry to bother you.” A shy female voice spoke. Saix and Tanner both turned to see a shorter student in a white lab coat. Her wavy brown hair came down to her hips, and soft brown eyes looked at Saix curiously. Tanner raised his eyebrows in polite question and she spoke again. “Is.. he who I think he is. Are. are you Subject 47?” She looked to Saix when she spoke.

Before Saix could answer Tanner spoke in a cheerful tone. “Yes, he is. Isn’t he a fine one? I can’t wait to see if that blue transfers over to the baby’s DNA.” The student seemed excited by his words, but the longer Tanner spoke the more Saix wasn’t to rip him again. He was giving him a death glare by the time the student walked away to get back to her work.

“Best case scenario, it’s already dead.” Saix growled.

Tanner laughed at that as if it were a joke. “Oh don’t worry. The baby is perfectly fine.”

“Not after being electrocuted and.. Whatever the hell it was done to be in your torture chambers.”

The Doctor smiled sweetly. “When we get to my lab, I can show you exactly how I know it’s safe.”

Saix huffed in frustration. This guy really thought he was God. 

When they were on the move again, passing halls and doors that Tanner didn’t explain, he turned to Saix and said “If you find yourself bored and you’re on good behavior I will offer you the chance to learn in these labs and help out. You might find you like it. After all, my best Professor and Protege is one of my past Subjects.”

“Who would that be?” Saix asked curiously.

“Kathleen.” The Doctor grinned, a dark look in his eyes. He knew exactly how Saix had met her.

Saix tensed hearing the name. That evil witch was a Subject and now she’s working here full time. Saix wondered if maybe she was brainwashed. “What kind of Subject was she?”

“That’s Classified information.” Tanner answered. They passed a few turns and finally entered a familiar looking hallway. Saix felt even more tense. Tanner continued “But if you get to know her and earn her trust maybe she’ll tell you herself.”

Saix only rolled his eyes at that. He was not going anywhere near her if he could help it. 

Finally they stopped at a large double door that sat propped open. It was the same lab Saix had first woke in, and was strapped to a table. He froze at the doorway, something preventing him from stepping inside. Tanner continued in, then turned to Saix with a welcoming smile. 

“Please, come inside. It’s safe.”

Saix hesitated and had to force his legs to move. He only took a few steps in, eying the tables, treys where needles might be sitting. There was no one else besides them inside the large lab. The smell was starting to make Saix sick to his stomach.

Tanner seemed to ignore how clearly afraid Saix was. He spoke as he walked towards a bookshelf in the far side of the room. “The womb I injected you with along with the fertilized embryo is protected with Magic.When it burned after I injected you that was just the Magic taking affect, creating something like a barrier around the important part of your body that we need to keep in top shape.”

He pulled a leatherbound book from a shelf. “The barrier is small now, but as the baby grows it will too.” He glanced at Saix. “Are you understanding what I’m saying?”

Saix nodded slowly. In his curiosity, though still finding it all hard to believe, he walked over to Tanner holding the book.

Tanner continued “In the beginning we didn’t know we needed a barrier. Babies usually didn’t make it through the second term with our Subjects. Of course there was also a few who purposely harmed themselves to kill the babies, so we had to come up with a way to protect our work.”

Saix was starting to understand the use of Magic in all of this. If there really was a barrier, the electricity and torture wouldn’t have harmed what was inside him now. And the fact that he now knew he couldn’t possibly purposely destroy it made it more difficult in his decision to escape. What would he do if he did get out? 

The Doctor opened the book and paged through it until he found what he was looking for. Saix leaned over to see. He furrowed his brows at the unfamiliar spell names, and the text written in a way he’s never seen before. If he looked hard enough he could read it, but at first glance it was very foreign. “Most of what we learned about barriers and protection spells is from this book.” Tanner explained. 

“This looks like it’s from a world I’ve never been to.” Saix commented.

“Well, we use Magic from every world we have access to, but the world of Tamriel is my favourite.”

Saix raised a blue eyebrow. “Tamriel?”

Tanner only smile. “It doesn’t matter right now.” He closed the book and it made a thick heavy thud when it closed. Saix noticed a shiney dragon in a diamond shape on the cover just before Tanner seemed to hug the book protectively to his chest. The Doctor returned the book to it’s place on the shelf.

“We have a whole library. I want to show you, so you can use it when you need to. On good behavior of course.”

Saix bit his tongue, not commenting. Tanner liked to remind Saix to behave well, but he wasn’t taking the advice to heart.

They had to backtrack a few turns to get to the library, and it wasn’t very big. Almost all of the books looked old, but there was a section with new books that looked like they were written here at the Institute. This was the section Tanner took Saix to.

“It’s not a very impressive collection.” Tanner said. “Most of the books we have are from other worlds. But we have books we write ourselves to simplify what we’ve learned. This book is about where you are from.” He pulled a book off a lower shelf and Saix wasn’t surprised to see a Keyblade on the cover.

He handed it to Saix, and the Berserker opened it to a random page. An unfamiliar looking keyblade caught his eye, covered in flames. What he noticed first though was the handle looked almost exactly like Axel’s Chakrams. Of course, it was only a drawing done by some Student or Professor, but Saix wanted to rip the page out and keep it. He wouldn’t dare in front of Tanner.

He gave a sigh and shut the book, looking to Tanner. “This book is useless to me.” It wasn’t a complete lie. I can’t wield a Keyblade myself.”

Tanner shrugged. “You don’t know that. I’ve learned how to avoid rules and make things possible on my own terms.”

“Yes, because the world needs pregnant men.” Saix growled, acid to his tone.

“Maybe not your world.” The Doctor laughed. 

Saix handed the book back to Tanner. “Teen pregnancy is going to sky rocket.” He joked.

Tanner laughed harder. He put the book back where it came from. “I like you, Saix.” Tanner stated. He looked at Saix with a smile in his silver eyes. “I really picked a good Subject this time.”

Saix didn’t respond, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

The Doctor seemed to notice, gesturing to the door. “Would you like to get some fresh air?”

Saix only nodded. Going outside sounded amazing.

Saix was lead to a stairwell and up to a door leading to the room of the building. He noticed they passed an entire second floor that was completely unmentioned. Saix didn’t say anything, but greatly wanted to know what was on the second floor. 

When they stepped outside Saix was relieved immediately with the feeling of a warm breeze in his hair. They stepped out to a large patio with decorative plants and couches, chairs and tables. The sky was a warm blue with almost no clouds. Around them was endless fields of grassy plains.

“Where the hell are we, anyway?” Saix asked, looking in each direction. There was no other buildings in sight.

“In the middle of nowhere, of course.” He sat down in a comfortable looking wicker chair. 

Saix looked around a little longer, hoping to see anything that could give him a hint at what world they were in, or even a sign of transportation to get away from this place. Finally he sat down in a chair across from Tanner, a short table between them. Saix crossed one leg over the other, and gave a curious yet suspicious look at Tanner.

The two men looked at each other in silence for a few minutes, before Saix finally spoke. “So if I choose to behave I get rewarded.” It wasn't really a question, but rather summing up what he had learned. “And I get an opportunity to become a student, and climb the ladder to success. I could perhaps even be a Professor.” Saix said the last part slowly, thinking about it as he said it.

Tanner nodded. “There’s plenty of room to grow if you have the patience for it.”

Saix was quiet for another minute. He and Axel had planned to betray the Organization together, yet still never went through with it. This was of course Saix’s fault, he knew that. Could Saix betray Gemini Tanner alone?

“Who is it that you miss?”

Saix was stunned out of his thoughts, looking up to Tanner. The Doctor seemed to be watching him more closely than he thought.

Saix gave the man a slight glare and changed the topic quickly. “I look forward to working with you, Gemini. I think together we could do great things.” Of course, to appeal to the Doctor, and give him false hope that Saix had intentions of partnering with Gemini, behaving, and even going along with this Pregnancy to full term.

Gemini suddenly smiled wide. “I look forward to working with you too, Saix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me 6 months to write this. I'm back!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you're interested in updates and asking me questions, follow me on tumblr @ lunaticlaymore


End file.
